twd_wiki_fairy_talesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wizard of Oz
''The Wizard of Oz ''is the first Walking Dead Wiki fairy tale adaptation written by Juanmaseta. It follows the story of Domothy, a young Kansas girl who dreams of going to a land where her dreams come true. She'll find friends, foes and a few molesters to find a way home. Cast Main Cast *Dom as Domothy *Doge as Toto *Lee as the Tin Man *Riley as the Cowardly Lion *Bloxx as the Scarecrow *Shell as the Wicked Witch of the West *Juan as the Narrator *Katie as Katie the Pervy Monkey *Grave as Nito the Monkey *Hippo as Fgtron the Destroyer *Kaley as Kaleinda Supporting Cast *Masta as Auntie Marjorie *Ghost as Uncle Gilbert *Zora as Carson the Munchkin *Tommy as Tommy the Scarecrow *Phazon as Phazzy the Munchkin *Naruto as Naruto the Monkey *Conesses as Coney the Counselor *Relic as The Wicked Witch of the East Songs /For the First Time in Forever/ (Domothy) Man or Monkey (Sam the Monkey and Shell) Beauty School Dropout (The Wicked Witch) Everything's Alright (Coney the Counselor) You Must Love Me (Riley the Lion) Look at Me, I'm Domothy! (Riley the Lion, The Homophobic Scarecrow) Cell Block Tango (Cheria, Katie, Fgtron, Nito, Trixie and Kov) Bring Him Home (Shell) Summer Nights (Domothy) ---- ---- Dom left chat. He was pissed, since everybody was making fun of how he only had one or two lines in every fan fiction made. A tear fell onto his blue dress. He turned off the computer and got up. In the mirror, he saw a young man with pigtails, a blue dress and some bursting chest hair. Dom wiped off his tears and left the room. "Dominic, get in here!" screamed Uncle Gilbert. Uncle Gilbert was Dom's abusive guardian. He was known to be a tough old man who smelled of old scotch and cheap cigars, and a town drunk. Dom sighed and walked over to the porch, where Uncle Gilbert and Auntie Marjorie sat. -"What is it, Uncle Asscunt?" asked Dom as he went outside the house. -"Don't you sass me, you fucking slut''." said Uncle Gilbert, grinding his teeth. "Remember this is my damn house, and I'll do whatever the hell I want" -"Okay. Sorry, Uncle Gilbert. What did you need me for?" asked Dom, nervously. -"I need you to take off that fucking dress and be a man" said Uncle Gilbert. "And, don't call me Gilbert, you pussy. Call me something cool, like Uncle Ghost or some shit." Domothy turned around and entered the house. Nobody accepted him by who he was. He closed the door behind him and went to his bedroom. It was a small place with a dirty bed and rotten walls. Domothy looked out the window and saw a gray sky. Buckwheat and entire crops flew around the dark atmosphere. "AAHH! Fuck! Shit! Dominic, you piece of shit!" screamed Uncle Gilbert, as the wind smothered his loud voice. A loud swoosh made his uncle fly away, interrupting his grumpy cursing. "Whaa-? What?" wondered Auntie Marjorie, as she woke up from her nap. It was too late, though, as she was taken away from the wind right after she woke up. Domothy felt warm. Her stupid uncles were away, flying around in the sky! The joy didn't last much, as the house was ripped apart from the ground and thrown into the skies. Domothy screamed, but still felt happy. Then-BOOM!- a part of the ceiling fell onto his head. He woke up. The place was colorful and noisy. "The witch is dead!" cheered a few voices outside the house. Domothy got up and smelled a fresh scent of lollipops, happiness and whatever a six-year old dreams of. He went outside and saw millions of small, slick and colorful citizens all dressed with bright clothes and a smile on their faces. Next to the, stood a tall, blonde woman with a pink dress and and a pompous hat. "Girl, over here!" greeted the woman. Her hair waved around, and she held a magic wand. -"Y-Yes?" asked Domothy, nervously rubbing his hands. -"Oh, don't be scared" said the woman. "Come here, let's party!" -"Why? What is this place? Is this Kansas?" asked Domothy, walking towards the woman. -"What? No, silly. This is Munchkinland, land of the Munchkins" answered the woman. "My name's is Kaleinda, by the way" -"No shit..." said Domothy, sarcastically. "Why'd I end up here, anyways?" -"Well, I don't really know. Your lovely house fell from the skies and crushed the Wicked Witch! She's dead!" said Kaleinda. -"And, is that a good thing?" asked Domothy. -"An amazing thing!" exclaimed a munchkin who stood nearby. "You killed the wman who tormented us! By the way, my name's Carson" -"Yeah, nice to meet you. Is there a way for me to go back home?" asked Domothy. "I don't want to go back there" Kaleinda chuckled and hung her arms around Dom's shoulders. "Oh, you're funny. I don't know where your home is, so maybe you can stay here" answered Kaleinda. Quickly, Dom freed himself from the woman's arms and frolicked around the place, jumping around the big crowd of munchkins. ' Song: For the First Time in Forever ' "Okay, well..." said Kaleinda. "I hope your number is done now". Domothy nodded and kept skipping among the townspeople. She noticed something red and bright on the evil lady's corpse, under her house. As she got closer, a light blinded her. A couple of ruby slippers sat on the witches' feet! Domothy quickly took them when no one was looking, and Kaleinda stared at him. "You can keep them, sweetie" she said. "That bitch isn't living anymore" Then, as flash of fire and smoke blinded everyone's eyes. It was the Wicked Witch of the West. She wore a sweaty latex suit and long leather boots. Her green skin was covered y a long and tall hat that sat on top of her head. As she took it off, it was easy to see that she was also an undefined mix of man an woman. "You sluts!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "You killed my dear sister!". The witch ran over to her dead sister's corpse, where she began to cry. "Why, why? Why ''you?" she mumbled. "Oh, Relic! You will be avenged!" Song: Bring Him Home ' The witch wiped off her tears and got up. "You..." she mumbled, pointing at Domothy. "You killed my sister... I'll kill you! You are so dead! You will hear from my monkeys!". Quickly, she marched over to the edge of the plaza and threw something on the floor. "Surrender, Domothy! Surrender!" she screamed, turning red. "Shellturtleguy OUT!" Kaleinda quickly transferred the ruby slippers to Domothy's feet with her wand. She looked at them an felt like an all-time slut. "Never take them off, Domothy" said Kaleinda. "They'll bring you home" -"Yeah, I don't think you follow me right now" said Domothy. "I really don't want to go back home right now" -"Well, at least you'll fight for us, won't you?" pleaded Kaleinda. "We got rid of this witch, but there's still another one to go" -"Come on, Domothy!" said Carson with a soft voice. "We'll die out here!" -"Yeah, we'll die!" said Phazzy, Carson's brother. Domothy looked at Kaleinda in the eye and twirled her pigtails. "We need you, honey. Do it for us" said Kaleinda. Domothy tapped her foot and the ground and marched towards a path that lead to the dark forest that covered Munchkinland. She looked at the innocent Munchkins over her shoulder and left off. "Oh, and one thing!" exclaimed Kaleinda. "Maybe you want to speak to the Wizard of Oz about all of this. He's a great counselor" Domothy sighed and kept walking. As she looked down, the muddy path of the forest slowly became a bright, yellow brick road. "Well, shit" mumbled Dom. "Guess it's time to sing now" '''Song: Follow the Yellow Brick Road ' "Damn, that feels good" said Dom, as he finished singing. Sometimes singing was easier than speaking for him, since he was the direct reencarnation of a Broadway artist. His mind just went off, and he ignored the pleads of a suffering scarecrow that was hanging on a pole nearby. "Help! Son of Christ, help me out!" screamed the scarecrow. "I have been hung here by some god damn farmers!" Domothy proceded to untie the scarecrow as she asked him about his life. "So, why did they put you here?" asked Domothy. The scarecrow simply looked at her and kept on thinking. "Well, you're nice enough, aren't you?" asked Dom. After trying to untie the creature for at least an hour (ikr fgt), the scarecrow finally introduced himself with suspiscion. "Hello. My name is Bloxx the Scarecrow" said the scarecrow, softly. "Now, do you like men?" -"Well, yes. I'm a woman" answered Domothy, unsecure. -"Yeah, right!" screamed the scarecrow, as he proceded to raise his hand to hit Domothy. "Get out of the closet, you piece of shit!" -"I'm a woman! Wait, please!" said Domothy, as he covered his face. -"Tell that to my fist, you dumb fucker!" shouted the scarecrow, trying to sound menacing. Slowly, Domothy started to grow. His hair grew and his lips got puffier. Two juicy boobs sprouted from his chest, and his armpit hair dissapeared. "I AM A STRONG, INDEPENDENT WOMAN!" he barked, at the top of his lungs. The scarecrow got scared, and he fell to the ground. Domothy raised his hand and grabbed him from the top of his shirt. "Never question my sexuality, you fucking ass" he threatened. "You will regret it...". The scarecrow let himself free from Domothy's hand, and stood next to him, shaking. "S-so, what are you here f-for?" asked the Bloxx the Scarecrow, scared. -"Well, some woman over at Munchkinland told me to go and defeat the Witch of the West" said Dorothy with an air of boredom. -"Wicked" said the scarecrow, smiling. -"No, it's not cool" said Domothy. "I'm supposed to kill an actual person!" -"No, I mean 'wicked' because you missed the 'wicked' on her name" complemented the scarecrow. "And, she's not a person. At all. She's a beast" "Well, I heard she's a trannie" said a voice in the background, eager to participate. -"Shut up, Tommy!" shouted Bloxx the Scarecrow. -"ok daddy" said the other scarecrow, shutting his mouth. Domothy simply shrugged, and kept walking with the scarecrow to her side. Even though he was scared of him, Bloxx trusted him deeply. "And, what are you going to do next?" asked the scarecrow. "Well, the woman told me to go to the Wizard of Oz" said Domothy. "Says he's an amazing counselor. Thing is, I don't want to go back home or anything. I want to stay here. I mean, look at this shit. There's talking scarecrows, songs, yellow paths, ruby slippers... anything a girl like me would want!" -"Well, I wouldn't say "anything a girl would want"" said the scarecrow. "The Wicked Witch is really fucking bad" -"Oh, come on!" said Domothy. "How bad can she be? Even that fairy at Munchkinland got all cowardly and sent me to kill her!" -"Just wait until we get there, Domothy" said the scarecrow. "Just you wait" The couple kept walking around the yellow path, and as it got narrower and rougher, the Scarecrow began to fall a lot, since he didn't have a brain. The yellow bricks were very uneven, and sometimes were simply missing or broken. As the night got darker and the wind got chillier, they both settled down and tried to sleep for a while. In the dark of the forest, Domothy began to remember her life in Kansas. She was even starting to miss her uncles and her gray and dry life! '''Song: Summer Nights The scarecrow simply stroked Domothy's hair for a while and went back to sleep. She felt sad, but happy at the same time. Kansas was so far from Oz that she started to remember the good things about it, like her dog Doge or her collection of thongs hanging above her bed. Domothy stood up and tugged the scarecrow's clothing. "Get up" said Domothy. "I need to go back to Kansas. I can't just stay here forever" -"k" said Bloxx. "Just let me sleep a bit more. I need my beauty sleep, you see" -"You don't understand!" screamed Domothy. "I need to go back! It's my hom back there!" -"Bitch, I need my fucking beauty sleep!" answered Bloxx, angrily, as he went back to sleep. A few minutes later, a yell came out from the woods, waking our heroes up. "Help me, please! I came again!" said the voice, with angst. Domothy grabbed the scarecrow by the hand and followed the noises. "Oh, Jesus Christ! Help me out here! I CAME!" kept screaming the voice. When they found it, they saw a log cabin with lowered blinds and a smell of peach hand cream and cologne. As they came in, clear noises filled the room. There was a man covered in gray and white, staring at a computer with the image of a naked blonde woman. He had a long nose, and a hat that looked like a funnel. But, the thing is, he was covered in some kind of a white ice cream. "Please, help me out! I'm stuck to my chair!" said the man with angst. -"How did this happen?" asked Domothy. -"I... I... I spilled some vanilla ice cream all over my body and it got sticky after some time" said the man, blushing. -"Then why do you have pictures of naked women in your computer?" asked Bloxx the Scarecrow, crossing his arms, glaring at the man. -"Okay, okay, fine" admitted the man. "I was masturbating, and the cum splashed around my body. It got all sticky, and now I can't move. Just please, hel me out!" Domothy and the scarecrow just giggled. Who would fap to a set of pictures when you can buy fresh munchkin pornography? Category:Stories